Manicure
by Elvias-Wolven-Assassin
Summary: Christa is taken out on the town to get over a break-up but gets more than she bargained for.


This was an old one shot i found in my documents that was uploaded onto AoO but never onto here. ENJOY~

* * *

><p>"Ugh do I really have to come?"<p>

Sasha frowned at her friend through the mirror.

"Come on Christa you know what they say, the best way to get over one guy is to get under another!"

Christa sighed and flopped back onto her friend's bed.

"I just... don't feel like it."

Sasha finished applying a thin layer of lipstick and swivelled around on her chair to properly face the blonde.

"And you'll never feel like it again if you don't get out there and get back on that horse."

The blonde moaned and sat up, placing her hands delicately into her lap.

"Fine then but don't start moaning at me when I ruin your evening with my bad attitude."

Sasha leaped from the chair and launched herself across her bedroom to hug her friend. Christa rolled her eyes but settled contentedly into the hug.

"Now what are you gonna wear? You can't go out looking like that!" Sasha cried, pulling away from the hug to assess Christa's outfit. The blonde shrugged.

"Why not? It's not like we're going anywhere fancy right?"

Sasha stood and walked into her wardrobe, throwing out anything she could find that might have fit the shorter girl. Christa crossed her arms but couldn't help but chuckle at her best friend's display. A glossy flyer found it's way onto her lap from somewhere in Sasha's expansive closet.

"That's where we're going, to get you out of this funk you've been in for the last week."

"Maybe I like being in this funk!" Christa cried. Still, she was curious of where Sasha was taking her so she glanced down at the paper.

"You've just gotta put some lipstick on y'know? Stick a little perfume on and slip into your highest heels," came a muffled voice from inside the closet, "Reiner was a jerk, you've just gotta move on."

Christa was letting the words gloss over her, she'd heard it all over the last week. The break-up was smooth, mutual. He'd found someone else and, no matter how much it hurt her, she had to accept that. It was still a shock to find out Reiner had fallen for a guy, a tall soft spoken man named Bertholdt, but she'd move on eventually. She knew her best friend was right, the best way to get over someone was just to move on and party the night away, hair-curled and in the tightest possible dress you could find in the back of your closet, but the wound was still scabbing over.

"The Wings of Freedom?" She asked, thumbing the glassy flyer on her lap.

A loud 'mm' was her only response.

"It does look fancy, I'm still not sure about this," Christa admitted, slinking from the bed to sit cross-legged on the bedroom floor.

Sasha crawled out of the closet on her knees, a short red dress clasped in her hands. She eyed the blonde up, surveying her for sizing.

"This will fit you fine, c'mon try it on we don't have all night the cheap booze will only last so long!"

Christa sighed.

"So here we have our ulterior motive."

"Well I was hardly going to take you out on the town and not expect you to at least drown your sorrows a little, what kind of friend do you take me for?"

"The type of friend who might enjoy a little too much free wine at this club," Christa answered flatly.

Sasha grinned and pulled her best friend onto her feet, throwing the dress at her.

"You'll enjoy yourself once you're out, the others are coming too so you won't have to put up with me all evening."

Christa smiled softly at the brunette.

"You know I don't mind looking out for your drunk ass," she said, pulling the shirt she was wearing off and folding it neatly on Sasha's bed.

Sasha was right, she always was. As soon as the tight red fabric moulded with her body the blonde instantly felt better, maybe even a little sexier. The taller girl dug around in one of her many shoe boxes at the back of her expansive closet and pulled out a pair of heels she thought would suit her friend, knee high and black of course.

"Now sit," she commanded, pointing to the chair in front of the mirror. Christa obliged with a smile, not willing to admit to her friend just how right she'd been about the dress just yet.

"Okay so do you want classy and understated? Or 16th century whore?"

"Surprise me."

The clock struck 8 as the two women made their way out of Sasha's apartment and into the waiting taxi cab.

"Where to ladies?" the jovial man called through the plastic window between them.

Sasha smiled politely.

"The wings of freedom, here," she said, pressing the flyer against the window so the address was visible.

"Gotcha sweetheart," he answered, tipping his hat and pulling out onto the deserted street.

Sasha glanced at Christa, who was sat solemnly in the opposite seat.

"You still up for this? The others are going to meet us inside."

Christa shook herself and smiled brightly at her friend.

"And miss a chance to see you and Connie absolutely off your faces on free drink? As if."

Sasha's eyes lit up and she sat back in smug satisfaction.

"Told you you'd enjoy yourself once you got outside."

"The dress might have helped a little."

"Good," Sasha replied, "now we just have to get you laid and my work here is done!"

The driver coughed loudly from the front of the cab, causing Sasha to giggle into the back of her hand. She poked her head through the window.

"Sorry, she's just been through a bad break-up and so we're going to..."

"Sasha shut up!" Christa cried, pulling the brunette back through the window and onto the seat.

The driver chuckled.

"I've heard it all before darling don't you worry," he said, turning the corner that lead onto the strip sharply.

"Perk of the job?" Sasha asked, grinning against the open plastic.

"You could say that," he replied, scratching at his beard with one hand while parking the taxi with the other, "looks like this is as close as I can get so I'll let you off here."

Christa handed a few crumbled notes to the driver, apologising again for her friend's behaviour before leaping onto the pavement and waving him off.

"It's like you're drunk already," she said, frowning at the brunette.

"Drunk on life Christa, always am," Sasha sighed, looping their arms together and starting the short walk to the club.

The strip was more crowded than usual with the club opening, people in all manner of clothing lining both sides of the street. They reached the back of the entry line, some three buildings down from the actual entrance and waited.

"This better be worth it," Christa groaned, standing on her toes to try and see the start of the line.

"Free booze is always worth it, now flash your brightest smile the bouncer's coming this way."

"I thought you were going to say flash something else..." Christa mumbled, flashing her teeth at the large security guard. He eyed her suspiciously.

"Any ID miss?"

Christa sighed internally. Despite being nearly 23 years old she always needed her ID to hand, bouncers just wouldn't believe her. She flashed the card and the guard unhooked the red rope, gesturing for them to move to the front of the line to get in. As the blonde walked past him she could have sworn she saw him wink at her.

"Sasha I think the bouncer just winked at me."

"And why not? You are the second prettiest girl in the room."

"Naturally," Christa smirked, allowing her friend to lead the way down the darkened staircase.

"Well I am spoken for," Sasha said, gesturing melodramatically against the wall.

"Yeah you never tire of telling me, where are they meeting us anyway?"

"Connie said they'd meet us near the bar but by the looks of it we're going to have a hard time getting anywhere near the damn place."

Christa nodded, staring over the top of her friend's head towards the bar. For a club the dance-floor was surprisingly well lit, crystal chandeliers casting fractured light across the wooden panelled flooring. A soft beat radiated around the room from the raised platform in the centre where a sharply dressed DJ was setting up the next disc.

"You were right about the classy thing damn," Christa said, following Sasha onto the dance-floor.

"I'm always right, oh there they are, CONNIE YOU BETTER HAVE SCORED ME A BOTTLE!"

From among the throngs of people surrounding them a bottle was thrust into the air and Sasha squealed and raced over to hug the shorter boy. Christa giggled and pushed her way through the throngs of people to reach the group. As soon as she arrived a glass of dark liquid was thrust into her hand.

"Thanks Eren," she said, taking a tentative sip from the glass. It was warm.

A hand reached out and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Anything you want?" came the deadpan voice behind her.

Christa turned and came face-to-face with a gorgeous waiter in braces, dark hair slicked back perfectly.

"Um, you?" Christa asked under her breath, face flushing slightly.

The waiter leaned down so the two were at the same level.

"You wanna run that by me again short stack?"

Christa's heart leaped up into her mouth.

"Oh, umm, nothing, uhh maybe another glass of wine?"

"You not gonna finish the one in your hand," the waiter raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly at the flustered blonde.

"Well it's kind of warm now," Christa admitted.

The waiter snatched the glass from her hand roughly and brought it to their lips.

"Tastes fine, thanks for the indirect kiss," the waiter said, turning to stalk off into the crowd of people again.

Christa reached out and plucked them out of the throng of people by the braces.

"If you're going to indirectly kiss me the least you could do is buy me a drink first," she smiled.

The waiter's cold eyes flashed with something, amusement maybe? Christa couldn't put her finger on it.

"Not while I'm on the clock, I can however bring you a colder glass of wine," they smiled, flashing two rows of perfect white teeth.

"Being on the clock didn't stop you stealing my drink," Christa whispered.

"So Christa, flirting already I see," Sasha called, walking away from the group of friends huddled around one of the club's pillars.

"I'm not!" Christa replied, "umm...?" She looked up at the waiter, who glared down at her, both eyebrows raised.

"Ymir," was the only answer the blonde received.

"Thanks. Ymir was just getting me another drink, see?" She said, gesturing to the now empty glass on Ymir's tray.

Ymir wandered away from the two girls, making her way towards the bar.

"Well she sure is something," Sasha said, staring off into the crowd.

"She's really hot," Christa breathed, mainly to herself.

"So you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"That she's a woman."

"Well... yeah, like it matters though."

Sasha smiled.

"Go for it then."

"What? No she's probably like that with everyone."

Sasha sighed, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Who cares? Remember what I said, the best way to get over one guy is to get under another!"

"Yeah yeah I know," the blonde rolled her eyes. Sasha removed her arm to pinch her cheek.

"Just ask her when she gets off for God's sake."

"Mm," was the only reply Christa could utter as she could see Ymir making her way back from the bar, tray raised above the swarms of people vying for the free drinks.

The taller woman offered the tray to the blonde, winking with a smirk on her face.

"Your wine m'lady, this one's cool as a cucumber, I checked."

Christa choked back a giggle because she knew Sasha was still watching her. She shot her friend a look and the brunette backed away and rejoined the larger group.

"So you've already tasted this glass too?" Christa asked, running a thumb over the rim of the glass nervously.

"I like to think of it as a little taste-test."

"What for?"

"Your lips."

Christa froze. Her face flushed scarlet. Ymir leaned in, so close her lips grazed the shorter woman's ear as she spoke.

"I get off at midnight, I'd meet me out the back if you want to as well," she flashed a crooked smile, inches from Christa's face and slipped a piece of paper into her hand, "In case you lose sight of me."

Ymir pulled herself up to her full height and rested the tray under her arm. She shot Christa one more smug glance before disappearing into the crowd.

_If it was physically possible to melt on the spot. _

Christa clutched at her chest with the hand holding Ymir's note. She could hear her heart beating in her ears. She felt faint and elated in equal measure. Sasha tapped her on the shoulder.

"So I take it that went well for you?" She asked, eyeing up the crumpled note in Christa's hand.

"She made an innuendo," Christa breathed, still shaking slightly.

Sasha laughed out loud and took a deep gulp from the bottle she was holding.

"That's great Christa, now let's get everyone on that dance floor before we're too pissed to walk!"

Christa nodded happily and lead the way back to where the others were chatting animatedly.

"Let's dance guys," Sasha cried, dragging Connie close to her.

They all made their way onto the crowded floor just as the DJ changed the song, some more reluctantly than others. The waiting staff swam between the groups of people, offering more free alcohol. Christa saw Ymir waiting on a group of businessmen, eyes deadpan. A small smile played on the brunette's lips when she noticed the blonde staring.

The music changed suddenly, a deep thumping bass line vibrating through the floor. The lights dimmed as the atmosphere changed from classy country club to a back alley 'gentlemen's bar' in Amsterdam. Bodies moved closer all around Christa as people began to slowly grind against each other. She felt something soft against the top of her back.

"Sorry but for tonight you're mine," a voice whispered softly into her ear. Christa shivered.

She could feel Ymir press tighter into her back, arms reaching over to softly caress her hips and let her fingers fall across her stomach. Christa's breath hitched in her throat. She turned her head to look at Ymir but the club was too dark to properly see anything any more. Her friends were far away from her now, that's all she knew. Everything else was Ymir's touch in the darkness, her breath on the back of her neck.

When Ymir leant down and brushed her teeth over her jawline Christa couldn't take it any more and a low moan ripped through her throat. She could feel the smirk on the other woman's face as she lightly nipped at her neck. As Christa reached up to wrap her arms around Ymir's neck the song drew to a close and, as light began to flood the room again the blonde found herself reaching up towards nothing but the sticky air in the club.

Ymir had moved off to serve another group of business-types, smiling politely and laughing at their potentially offensive humour. She brushed past Christa and tapped her own watch as she seamlessly made her way over to the bar to drop off her tray. Christa took her phone out of the small clutch she had been carrying around with her and checked the time.

_11:55_

Her breath caught in her throat. _This is actually happening. _The nerves set in, a tight black knot in the centre of her stomach that seemed to be dragging her entire body into it. But she wanted this, or at least her body was craving more of that touch. She found Sasha and the others clustered around the bar, a line of clear shots running almost it's entire length. Sasha beamed as her friend approached.

"You're off aren't you?" she said, throwing back two shots in quick succession.

Christa nodded, half admiring her friend's ability to hold her liquor and the other half a bag of excited nerves. Sasha slapped her hard on the back and slid three shots towards her.

"For the road?" she smirked, knowing that Christa had never been a huge drinker.

The blonde held her friend's gaze, smiling devilishly as she swallowed all three shots in a single breath. She pulled the crumpled note out and read it back again, trying hard to believe that this really was actually happening to her. Ymir breezed past the group and headed for the exit. After wishing her friends a good night, much to the surprise of some, Christa followed.

The alleyway behind the club was so dark Christa could hardly see her hand inches in front of her face. Lips came from behind and nibbled at her ear lobe.

"My place or yours?"

Shivers raced down the blonde girl's spine, she almost swooned. Her heart was beating so loudly she was sure the other woman could hear it.

"Yours," she squeaked, clutching a hand to her chest.

"Interesting choice," Ymir answered, taking her shorter companion by the hand and leading her to the only lit area of the alley "hop on."

"You really expect me to ride on that thing?" Christa asked, some of the confidence returning to her voice.

"If you wanna ride me you've gotta ride my bike. Here," the taller girl replied, handing Christa a helmet.

Reluctantly the blonde agreed and snapped the helmet into place. Ymir grabbed a large leather jacket from under the passenger saddle and draped it over Christa's shoulders.

"Only size I've got blondie, sorry."

Christa giggled slightly and pulled her arms into the sleeves so she could zip up the front. The jacket swamped her but she didn't mind. It smelt like new leather with a small hint of Ymir, Christa could go on smelling it forever if she wanted to. Ymir patted the passenger seat and mounted the front of the bike.

"Well get on then we don't have all night."

Once Christa was seated they were immediately off across the city, lights flashing wildly as they passed them on the bike. Christa held on for dear life, it wasn't that she'd never been on a motorcycle before but something about the way Ymir drove made her feel even more nervous than she had been before she left the club. When the bike skidded to a halt in front of an apartment block Christa was still clutching fast to Ymir, knuckles white.

"You can let go now," Ymir said dryly, taking off her helmet and turning to help Christa take off her own.

"Only if you promise never to drive that fast ever again."

Ymir smiled, kissing her on on the forehead as she unhooked the helmet.

"Oh I'm going to be taking this very very slowly."

Christa shuddered as one of the taller woman's fingers drew a line from her jawline, down her neck, and finishing neatly under her breasts.

Ymir took the lead once they entered the apartment building, pulling the blonde up at least a dozen flights of stairs. Christa's stomach tied itself into an even bigger knot as her companion turned the key in the lock. It stuck fast the first few times, the blonde's heart leapt into her mouth every time. She swallowed hard when the door finally flew open, slamming against the cupboard door behind it.

"I hope you're not expecting anything too fancy," Ymir almost murmured, flicking on the light switch as she entered.

The room was bare and open plan, no clear walls separating each section. Ymir tossed her set of keys lazily on the kitchen counter top and turned to beckon Christa further into the apartment. Once the shorter girl was close enough she was dragged into a shockingly warm embrace and the couple shifted back into the living room space.

"Welcome to the boudoir," the brunette whispered. Christa giggled away from her breath caressing her ear.

"I love what you've done with the place," she answered.

Before she could say anything else Christa was whipped up into Ymir's arms and carried over to the bed, which was currently just a mattress in the middle of the floor.

"Throw me," Christa said.

Ymir blinked twice and looked her dead in the eye, eyebrow raised.

"Really?"

"Throw me on the bed," she repeated, squirming in Ymir's arms.

The other woman's eyes lit up and, after quickly kissing a very confused Christa on the lips, tossed her lightly so she bounced neatly onto the makeshift bed. The shorter woman quickly tried to straighten out her flurried skirts but before her hands even touched the hem Ymir was upon her, stealing soft kisses and wrapping their fingers together.

Ymir squeezed the other woman's hands and let go, instead choosing to wrap her fingers around the blonde's slender waist. The pressure above her hips was almost too much for Christa already but her partner didn't stay there too long, she was moving back up her body, wrenching the dress up as she moved. Christa let out a small moan.

"Ymir..."

The brunette hovered above her lips, taunting her. Christa reached up to touch Ymir's cheeks but her hands were quickly forced back onto the mattress and above her head.

"You can look but you can't touch," Ymir whispered, nibbling on the blonde's ear so she could hear the moan escape her mouth again.

"Ugh that's so not fair," Christa whined as the dress was slid fully from her body.

"Well that's interesting."

_Oh crap!_

"I got changed at Sasha's..."Christa tried to explain but Ymir wasn't listening any more, she was already tugging at the grey girl boxers, licking her lips, "Ahh Ymir!"

The brunette ran flurried kisses along Christa's bikini line, letting go of Christa's hands and enjoying the pressure when she started pushing back on her shoulders. Nails dug in and Ymir let out a low moan against the blonde's stomach. Ymir licked Christa's naval and the smaller girl squeaked slightly at the shock. Her partner nibbled at her hips for a while longer, revelling in the little moans and noises the blonde tried to keep locked in the back of her throat.

"I want to hear you," Ymir whispered directly in Christa's ear, pressing their bodies together, drawing a line along the blonde's breast with her finger.

"Myaah!" was the only reply she received and so, with a smile, she kissed her way back down to Christa's pant line, being careful to keep their bodies as close as she could manage.

When she reached the blonde's bikini line she paused, drinking in her partner's tiny desperate movements. She kissed Christa's inner thigh once, then waited.

"Ymir," came the small whine from further up the mattress.

A second kiss on the thigh, a light nip at the end. Then nothing.

"Ymir please," the small voice whined again.

She pressed a finger just on the tip and Christa melted. Chuckling quietly to herself Ymir leaned in and lightly nipped at one of the labia in front of her. The groan that shook through the shorter girl vibrated onto Ymir's lips as she nipped and kissed her way around Christa. The brunette's tongue slid over one of her labia and the blonde's back arched violently to meet it.

Ymir's eyebrow twitched with amusement as she slid her tongue across a second time and got the same response. She moved her finger ever so slightly, keeping the pressure and watched as Christa melted into her touch.

"Mmmmph!"

The brunette removed her finger, sucking softly instead. She lifted the smaller woman's legs and draped them over her shoulders. Christa pressed Ymir's head desperately into herself and the taller woman was happy to oblige her, licking small circles around her and revelling in the violent jerky movements from her partner. She quickened her pace, licking and sucking all over Christa. The blonde stared down at her partner.

"Ymir, I'm going to..."

Ymir kept going, faster and faster, her own heart threatening to beat out of her chest. Christa let out an almighty scream and, for a split second, Ymir had thought she'd hurt her. The blonde's back arched into a physics defying curve, then flopped down unceremoniously on the mattress.

"Jesus Christ are you okay?" Ymir asked, laying her hands across the shorter girl's stomach.

Christa could no longer speak so she merely nodded and covered her face with her hands. The brunette clawed her way up her partner's body to remove the hands, smirking.

"I've never made a girl make that noise before."

"I've, never made, that noise before," Christa panted, a small smile creasing her lips.

Ymir ran a finger over the length of Christa's stomach.

"You want something to drink?" She offered, smiling at the smaller girl's tired nod.

Christa reached out instinctively and gripped Ymir's wrist as she rose from the bed.

"Yes?"

She swallowed hard.

"Can I see you again?"


End file.
